duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Dom T
Dom T (born Brighton, UK) is a British DJ, who has spun discs for a veritable list of fashion and music's glitterati at aftershow parties and private soirées for clients including Alexander McQueen, Prada, Cartier, Kate Moss, Massive Attack, and Björk. His work has included a Duran Duran "Electric Barbarella" remix, released as a download. History From forming the legendary 2 Bad Crew at the start of the 1980s in his home town of Bristol (UK), Dom T has stayed at the forefront of the ever changing global music scene. London to LA In 1990, with a residency at London’s renowned Wag Club under his belt, Dom took his DJ styles to Los Angeles (USA) and immediately converted to the fresh sounding underground House movement, taking a two year sabbatical from London life, which quickly led to residencies at pivotal clubs, Black and Blue, The Orbit and Sunday Love. Never one to stay still for too long, Dom dragged himself away from the glamorous LA nightlife and ground breaking So-Cal music events that he, along with many of the world’s DJ’ing elite, was a customary part of and returned to London, where his foundations in dance music led to him re-mixing and producing alongside the likes of Nellee Hooper, Marius De Vries and Andy Wright. Production Work Combining his love for all that is cutting edge and interesting with his vast experience in music technology, Dom assisted on the production of acts ranging from Simply Red, through to Madonna and remixed a myriad of stylistic pioneers, including Massive Attack, Duran Duran, Depeche Mode and De La Soul. Whilst building an impressive list of production and remix credits, Dom was still heavily involved in the rapidly expanding West End London club scene, where he was resident at clubs such as Emporium, Hanover Grand, Iceni, Café de Paris, Home, Ministry of Sound, Subterania and Attica, at the height of their popularity. Movie Scores Invariably Music goes hand in hand with Film and this has been a natural for Dom and something that has come to feature heavily in his work. Through his close working relationship with celebrated producer Nellee Hooper, who is also his publisher, Dom has worked on the scores for soundtracks such as ‘Romeo & Juliet’, ‘New Avengers’ and ‘The Big Tease’ plus the Philip Treacey documentary commissioned by LWT. He has also been behind the unique soundtracks heard at some of the largest shows in the global fashion calendar including recent shows for Givenchy, Julian McDonald, Michiko Koshino and Fendi. Seamlessly mixing and editing classics and obscure gems into a set that builds around the show itself and which always hits the spot perfectly, for both the designers and their audience. Present Nowadays, you can still find Dom T regularly entertaining the masses. Not one to court publicity he remains hugely respected by his peers. His DJ sets encompass London’s hippest clubs - including residencies at, Raffles, Rockstar @ Boujis and the infamous Wednesdays at China White. From masterminding the celebrated atmosphere at these nights, Dom was headhunted in 2006 by the Cuckoo Club, where he is currently the main resident. Their ethos was to create a unique blend of upfront dance and rock hybrids and knew that he was the only man for the job. To this day, the Cuckoo remains the most popular and influential club for London and international A-Listers, for its music and atmosphere, both of which are fully orchestrated by Dom. A selection of credits *"Space" - Candy Flip *"Big Time Sensuality" - Bjork *"Gotta Get It Right" - Lena Fiagbe *"Electric Barbarella" (Dom T Remix) - Duran Duran Category:DJ's